Fighting!
by RuruIchi
Summary: Niat hati cuma ingin santai, siapa sangka kalau dia muncul dan... Kejutan! Warning OC, -w-


Di suatu malam yang mendung dan dingin, seorang gadis sedang serius menatap bidang kaca yang bersinar di hadapannya. Kebetulan ia sendirian malam ini di rumah.

Beberapa penghuninya sedang pergi entah kemana.

Tiba-tiba...

TOK! TOK!

DEG!

'su...suara itu...'

Keringat dingin mengucur deras di pelipis nya.

'Jangan-jangan penagih utang?!'

TOK! TOK!

'Tapi yang lebih buruk lagi...'

"Hizu, kamu di dalam kan?"

'Ugh... terpaksa...'

Gadis itu lalu membuka pintu rumah nya. Nampak lah seorang gadis manis menunggu dirinya di balik pintu dengan raut wajah sendu yang mendalam di parasnya.

Dalam hati Hizu menghela nafas lega(?)

Dikira siapa, ternyata Cuma temannya.

Tapi sepertinya ada maksud lain dalam kunjungannya saat ini.

"Hizu, aku minta tolong padamu,, boleh kan?"

"Ehh,, tentu saja, ada apa Nay,?

"Ngg,, itu tolong buatin aku..."

"Ya?"

"..."

"Cerita yaoi DATESANA, dong!"

... =A= *telmi mode ON!

"OK,! tentu saja, nyo!"

* * *

**FIGHTING?!**

**Sengoku Basara**

**Romance(?)  
**

** Warning:**

**OC, OOC, OOT(?), YAOI~ -w-**

***ps: Author pembenci cabe(?) dan sejenisnya, kalau nggak suka jangan baca atau malah berakhir ngirimin flame. Deal? XD**

**happy reading, minna~ -w-**

**summary males diketik lagi, langsung aja ya. XD  
**

* * *

Dikediaman besar keluarga Date, nampak seorang cowok tampan nan _cool _sedang menikmati suasana siang hari yang damai di ruangannya. Setelah berdiskusi dengan Tokugawa tentang perang sekigahara yang sumpah – bikin – bête – itu dirinya ingin beristirahat sejenak, menikmati satu2nya ksempatan setelah 'bergumul' liar bersama Yukimura di medan tarung.

Kojuuro sedang tidak beada bersamanya sekarang. Mungkin samurai satu itu sedang asyik bercinta-ria dengan sayuran-sayuran subur yang ditanam diladang luas sebelah selatan istana. Maklum, bentar lagi musim panen.

Menghela napas pelan, seorang pelayan muda nan cantik memasuki ruangannya sambil membawa nampan teh.

Mencium aroma teh yang segar di siang hari yang panas, tak sadar dirinya tersenyum kecil.

Tentu saja membuat sang pelayan yang nggak sengaja liat jadi _blushing_ mukanya.

_'YA AMPUN,! TUAN MUDA GUE GANTENG BANGET YAA!'_

Sang daimyo muda yang nggak nyadar perubahan warna muka sang pelayan berniat mengambil cangkir teh tersebut.

Dengan berwibawanya ia minum perlahan teh sakura itu dengan gaya layaknya bangsawan yang tau tata krama.

Sedang syahdunya menikmati rasa teh dan sakura di lidahnya tiba-tiba...

"MASAMUNE–DONO~ MAIN YUUK!"

BRUUUSH!

Saat-saat yang penuh _attitude_ tingkat tinggi tersebut runtuh seketika bersamaan dengn teh sakura yang menyembur indah dari mulutnya(?).

Sukses melontarkanya ke muka sang pelayan muda yang herannya masih duduk di situ.

Siapa yang berani bertaruh kalau sang pelayan nggak akan mencuci mukanya setelah ini?

_*Taruhan bodoh, emang –_–" _

_Well_, suara cempreng nan maskulin itu jelas menyulut emosi Masamune, ya nama sang tuan muda nan keren ini siapa lagi kalau bukan Masamune Date (dan semua makhluk juga pasti sudah tau). Dan suara siapa pula yang selalu berhasil mengalihkan dunia sang daimyo kalau bukan Yukimura Sanada. Sahabat dan Rival terbaik Masamune serta... yaa liat aja nanti.

"Apa urusanmu denganku siang bolong begini, Yukimura?!" tanya Masamune jengkel tapi tetap _stay cool~_

"Tadi kan aku sudah bilang ingin mengajakmu main, Masamune-dono" jawab Yukimura dengan _innocent _asli.

"Kau kira aku masih anak-anak sepertimu? Aku sedang sibuk. Jangan ganggu!"

"Ooh... anda sedang sibuk apa, 'Tuan Masamune'?"goda Yukimura.

"Apapun itu bukan urusanmu!" kata Masamune sewot.

"Oh, ayolah jangan dingin begitu. ini kan masih musim panas. Kalau begitu temani aku bertarung ya?"

"Tidak. Aku sedang tidak minat." ya, sejujurnya Masamune juga heran dengan drinya sendiri yang tumben-tumbenan males bertarung padahal dirinya gila tarung. Apa kata dunia?

Tanpa di duga-duga, Yukimura melompati tembok dan atap istana menuju ke jendela ruangan Masamune, dan masuk seenaknya melalui jendela dan berdiri dengan gagahnya di hadapan Masamune yang syok, karena tiba-tiba bocah itu sudah tampil dihadapannya. Yukimura hebat~

"Kalau begitu berarti aku harus memaksamu ya?" Yukimura menyeringai nakal(?).

"Mau apa kau?" Masamune mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat tingkah pemuda ini.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu 'main'." seringai Yukimura makin lebar.

Namun Masamune menangkap arti lain dari kata 'main' yg di ucapkan Yukimura. Ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Agak was-was dengan apa yang akan di lakukan pemuda yang sekarang makin memojokkannya ke tembok ini. Baru kali ini ia merasa terintimidasi seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, heh?" Date berusaha tenang.

"Kau tau, kau nampak menarik bila dilihat dari dekat begini." Yukimura tersenyum.

BLUUUSH!

Wajah Masamune sukses di rebus(?). Baru kali ini ada seorang pemuda yang berani bicara begitu di depanny. Bisa di bayangkan betapa terhinanya dia di hadapan pria tampan ini.

Oh ayolah, apa kata para fans-nya nanti?

_*fujoshi: KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!_

Tangan Yukimura bergerak membelai pipi putih Masamune yang anehnya terasa mulus untuk ukuran pria yg gemar bertarung seperti Masamune.

Dan tanpa peringatan, Yukimura langsung melumat bibir lembut Masamune dengn bibirnya.

Jelas apa yang di lakukan pria yang lebih muda darinya ini membuat Masamune syok, namun ia tak bisa melepaskan bibr lembut yang menyuguhkan sensasi nikmat ini. Jangankan untuk mendorong tubuh tegap yg menghimpitnya ini, untuk mnggerakkan tangan atau kakinya saja sudah tidak bisa.

Ia merasa meleleh, ia merasa telah kalah, namun anehnya ia tak merasa kesal.

Malah, ia ingin lebih.

Gah! Ada apa dengannya sekarang?!

Yukimura makin memperdalam ciuman panas mereka setelah ia berhasil menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Masamune.

Meski awalnya kaget, Masamune tetap mengikuti alur permainan Yukimura.

Masamune menutup matanya, mencoba lebih menikmati ciuman memabukkan antara dirinya dan Yukimura ini...

KLIK!

Kontan saja mata tajam Date terbelalak langsung saat telinganya mendengar sebuah suara kamera.

Cepat2 ia lepaskan kontak intimnya dengan Yukimura itu dengan wajah yang super merah.

Wajah Yukimura juga memerah tapi dia malah cuma cengar-cengir seperti anak kecil.

"Dasar... bodoh! Apa yang... kau.. lakukan, _damn it_!" nafas Masamune putus2.

Yukimura hanya tersenyum. "Mengapresiasikan perasaanku."

Masamune mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Maksudmu?"

Yukimura menatap Masamune dalam, sebuah senyum lembut terlukis indah di wajah tampannya.

"Aku mencintaimu" jawab Sanada tulus.

Masamune memandangnya cengo. Baru pertama kali ini ada cowok yang menyatakan cinta pada drinya.

Padahal dulu Megohime juga pernah nembak dia, tapi kenapa sekarng rasanya ... berbeda.

Apa mungkin karena sekarang Yukimura yang mengatakanya. Tapi, kenapa?

"Kenapa?" Masamune menggumam kecil tapi Yukimura bisa mendengarnya, "Kenapa kau bisa... mencintaiku."

Wajah Masamune benar2 merah sekarang.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Kata Yukimura jujur. "Tapi yang pasti bagi ku kau adalah orang berarti bagi ku saat ini. Kau adalah sahabat sekaligus rival ku, dan orang yang sangat ku hormati serta..."

Yukimura membawa sebelah tangan Masamune, lalu mencium punggung tangannya.

"... aku cintai sepenuh hati."

Heew, kejutan yang tak terduga disiang bolong begini. Benar kan, Masamune?

Berarti perasaanya tadi itu bukanlah ilusi atau kepalsuan sesaat saja.

Masamune terdiam, lalu perlahan terlukislah seringai menantang di wajah _cool-_nya

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita 'bertarung' sekarang, hm?"

Yukimura ikut menyeringai.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai tanda 'terima'."

Well, hari itu di istana keluarga Date benar2 terasa panas.

Kobaran nafsu bertarung menyelimuti kedua pria yang bertolak belakang ini untuk saling menyerang.

Saling berusaha mendominasi pertempuran.

Namun berbeda dengan pertarungan mereka selama ini yg penuh darah dan ambisi, pertarungan kali ini hanya ada satu yang mendominasi hati keduanya yang tak akan mereka dapatkan dalam pertempuran lain manapun.

Cinta.

Yaah, mungkin Yukimura harus berterima kasih pada gadis misterius yang ditemuinya sedang kesasar(?) saat dalam perjalanan menuju Oushu.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa sang gadis yang dimaksud sedang asyik merekam pertempuran 'hot' mereka dari balik pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka.

Mungkin yang sekarang bersimbah darah adalah dirinya dan sang pelayan muda yang ikut mengintip 'pertarungan' sang Tuan Muda nya itu secara diam2.

.

.

.

Sementara di bawah naungan terik matahari musim panas yang menyengat, Kojuuro yang sedang sibuk memetik semangka, nampak beberapa kali menoleh kearah kamar majikannya itu.

"... Mungkin cuma perasaanku." gumamnya singkat, lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke Sarutobi yang mengikuti Tuan nya itu hanya cekikikan dari balik dahan pohon, mengamati apa yang sedang dilakukan sang _Right Eye Dragon_ dibawah sana.

Dia tau sesuatu. Tentu saja.

.

The End(?)

* * *

**Nah loh gaje+ancur banget dah ini, yaah habisnya bikin ini tuh cuma buat seneng-seneng aja tuh. -w-  
**

**Dari dulu saya emang penasaran kalau seandainya Yukimura yang jadi seme, akhirya jadi deh ide busuk ini. XD  
**

******Apalagi pas opening nya tuh, sengaja saya masukin awal niat pembuatan nih fanfic, biar greget(?) XD *slap**

**Kenalkan minna, saya author baru (mungkin) disini sehingga tolong maklumi aja kalau banyak hal yg aneh dalam fanfic ini, jadi mohon bantuannya sekalian. –w– /**

**Tolong tinggalkan jejak kaki(?) berupa review ya. OwO/**

**Ufufufufufufufufufu~**


End file.
